This invention relates to electric connector holder assemblies which are used to connect a wiring harness to a mating connector mounted at the back end of a slotted cardguide. The depth of the slots of the guide is determined by the corresponding dimension of the electronic modules which occupy other slots of the guide and which mate with their corresponding electrical connectors. With the recent increase in size of the standard module size which requires a corresponding increase in the depth of the slots of the guide; and, with the increase in the number of pins of the connector of the module and its mating connector, the previously used connector holder assembly became inadequate. The deeper slots of the newer slotted card guides made the prior manual insertion of the holder assembly and its extraction with an extracting tool more difficult. Further, the greater number of wires contained within the connector holder assembly resulted in a stiffer wire harness which caused the connector to come loose from its mating connector if the wire harness were flexed, which flexure occurred in normal operation.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved connector holder assembly which does not suffer from the deficiencies of the prior art holder assemblies.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a connector holder assembly which is economical to manufacture and whose assembly can be accomplished quickly and easily.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a connector holder assembly which is easily inserted and removed from its mating connector and which is securely retained in its mating connector against the extraction force produced by flexing of the harness of wires to which its connector is attached.
It is a feature of the invention that the holder is assembled without requiring screws in the assembly process thereby contributing to the ease and quickness of assembly.
It is a further feature of the invention that jack screws are used to insert, remove, and secure the connector holder assembly to its mating connector.